The imagination of 8-year-old me
by TracyFace33
Summary: This is a fanfiction of ATLA that I wrote when I was about 8. There are several chapters, so I will post more if you guys want them. Feel free to make fun of me. :)


**Okay, before you read this, I want to make sure you all understand what's going on- this is a fanfiction on Nickelodeon's old show "Avatar: the Last Airbender".**

**I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS 8!**

**I don't have horrible grammar, or a horrible idea of what the show was about, I was 8. I just thought some people might find it funny, like I did when I found the notebook lying around.**

**Thank you, and enjoy. :)**

* * *

Toph, the avatars earth bending teacher, is blind. The only way she can see is by feeling the vibrations in the earth. So without earth, she is blind again.

Toph is the kind of girl who will beat other kids up to get their money. **(apparently...)**

One day when Toph was beating a kid up it started to get bad. The kid was fighting back! **(who knew other kids have arms too)**Kids who saw were trying to get help, but the teachers were too scared! Now they were trying to find avatar Aang, but they couldn't find him! Some girls went to get Fire Lord Zuco. **(Fire Lord ZuCo? waaaaaat)**He was sleeping when they found him so they carried his bed outside. **(seems legit)**Zuco woke in his boxers. Everyone was laughing. He was all embarassed as the girls were yelling, "ahhh! It's prince, I mean, Fire Lord Zuco! Ahh!" "get it right!" Zuco yelled very angrily. He wanted to fire bend in their faces. "Leave me alone!" He screamed. They wouldn't leave. "I'm in my boxers so leave or I'll make it illigal to have fans!" **(Oh, the horror!)**Zuco threatened. Finally, they left. "ahh, peace and quiet." He said.

Mean while Aang was on a date with Katara and Sokka was fighting at his new job. **(I'm assuming fighting, like, the Boulder did.)** He was fighting with his new bumarang and Sukey was watching.

Finally, Zuco got home. That whole time Mai was looking for him. When she saw him she laughed, for his boxers had the words "Fire Lord" written all over them. It still makes her laugh when she remembers it.

Sokka won 2-3 fights. If he wins 5-9 more he's going to the fight offs which then he'll have to win 5 fights in a row to make it to the final fight which if he passes the final fight he will get 100 gold coins.

Finally, Sokka makes it to the fight off. In the back stage he is getting ready he hears a girl yelling at the boy behind him. "That must be who i'm fighting today." **(of course, that makes sense, Sokka.) **he says to himself. He turns around and there he sees, "TOPH!? What are YOU doing here!?" "What do you think? I'm here to win." Toph answered. "Let's make it a tie so we both win and pass." said Sokka. "NO." Toph answers. Sokka starts to beg "please, I really want to make it to the final fight, please, please, please, please, please." "fine but make it look like I almost beat you." Toph finally says.

Mean while Zuco was taking a walk with Mai. "hey, what's that kid got?" May asked, pointing. "It looks like a flier, lets get one." When they got one, it read:

The biggest fight ever! Toph VS. her freind, Sokka! tickets cost 3 gold coins! Be there!

"uh, oh." Zuco said. "What is it?" asked Mai. "I know them, let's go and try to stop them, fast!" **(apparently ZuKo never mentioned to Mai in all this time who Toph and Sokka are...)**

Aang and Katara nearly ran into Zuco and May. Aang spoke quikly, "Did you get one of these fliers too?" "Yes! We have to hurry!" Zuco answered.

Once they got there Aang yelled at them, "What are you guys doing!?" "We agreed it will be a tie, well Toph will almost win..." answered Sokka. "You guys know you'll have to fight again later too, right?" Aang asked. "Well, we haven't thought of that..." Sokka said quietly. "You haven't thought of that!?" Aang yelled. "Yea, why haven't you thought of that Sokka?" Toph said, accusingly. Sokka spoke up. "You didn't think of that either, Toph!" Toph grunted.

After the fight it was a tie. A month before the the final fight Toph took Sokka into a room by themselves.

"Look here, antsy pants," Toph said. "It might be your last chance to be here, but i'm not gonna be kind because of that! I'm gonna' play hard, and be hard, **(thats what she said)**so don't you forget it!" She finished. "Sorry to make you angry, but I really want to win..." "NO" Toph snapped back. "Please?" Sokka was begging. "FOR THE LAST TIME, N-O!" Toph yelled. "What am I gonna' do?" Sokka thought to himself. "Relax, you guys still have a month." said Katara.**(katara, who magically appeared in the room)** "It's only a month, I need years to talk Toph into letting me win!" Sokka said worried.

"Katara!" Aang yelled excitedly. "They want me to fight the winner and if I win I'll get 200 gold coins. Do you think I should do it?" "Well Aang," Katara started. "I don't think so becasue we already have a lot of money from Toph and Sokka. It'll just attract even more attention, and we already have enough of that..." Katara said, rolling her eyes to some girls spying on Aang. "But I guess since you are the Avatar, you can choose" Katara finished. "Ok, then, I will." Aang said. **(f*** you, Katara)**

"Toph, I..." Sokka started. "If you are trying to get me to win, forget it." Toph snapped back.

Zuco spoke up. "I found a poster for as season pass to the best arena around! But you have to win a fight with the winner of the final fight." "Aang..." Katara started. "Good. Because I am already doing that." Aang said. **(way to rub it in)**Katara butted in. "please Aang, you know how much I don't want you to do this..." Katara stopped. "Never mind..." She said as she walked away. "This is a stupid idea." Katara said to herself.

The day of the final fight came. Right when Sokka stepped into the ring, BANG, Sokka got hit with a boulder right on the face! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9- Sokka barely made it! He hit Toph with his boomerang right on the face! 1-2-3-4- Toph got up, and she was mad now! Toph picked up two boulders, one on each side of Sokka! BAM! She pulled them toward him. 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! You're out! Toph wins!

"Oh great I have to fight Toph now." Aang said.

"Wait! Sokka!" Toph yelled. "Don't go! I just wanted to win! I don't want the money! her! take it! I fight for fun, not for money! Sokka! Come back!" Toph finished. Sokka turned back and took the money. "What do you want?" He said angrily. "It's no fun fighting you, your too easy so take this..." she said as she handed him the trophy. "I have more fun fighting Aang than you because when I beat you I feel bad.. that's why I'm dropping out of the compitition..." Toph stopped. "Which means you are back in..." "B...but that means I won?" Sokka asked. "Iknow so be happy or else." Toph answered. "Ok!" Sokka said hapily.** (i dont understand how sokka wouldn't be affended by the fact she basically called him a whimp. and why does her want to win so badly, evn by cheating? thats not winning)**

They saw Aang running up to them. "Toph, I have to fight you now, why are you out here?" Aang asked breathless. "I'm dropping out of the compitition" Toph answers. "You mean, I have to fight Sokka now!?" Aang asked. "Yeah, and he's good" Toph answers smiling at Sokka.**(I thought she just said he was easy...)**Sokka smiled right back.

A little later. "Ok, good bye Sokka." Aang said as they stepped into the ring. Ding, ding! Whosh! Smack! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! **(why isn't Sokka mad at Aang now?)** "Aang wins! Here is your 1,000 gold coins!" The referee said. "1,000? I thought it was 200?" Aang asked. "I know the referee said. **(an extra 800 coins. no biggy.)**

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha!" They were all laughing on their way home. When they got home it was loud from talking and laughing. "Wait!" Sokka yelled over the noise. No one listened. "Where's my Trophy!?" Now everyone listened. "Uh,oh" Sukey said quietly.

* * *

**Wow, such a cliffhanger, I know.**

**Sorry if my little comments all over it bothered you. let me know with a review if I should post the next chapter the same way, or differently. **

**yes, there are more chapters. two more.**

**thanks for taking a trip into the imagination of 8-year-old me.**


End file.
